


Dear Annabeth

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean Friendship, Canon Compliant, Gen, Letters, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Post-The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Post-The Tyrant's Tomb (Trials of Apollo), Spoilers, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: After Jason's death, Piper starts writing letters to one of her best friends. Due to the communication issues, most of them remain unsent. The last few get some responses.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper Mclean/Shel
Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887385
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Dear Annabeth

_ April _

_. _

_ Dear Annabeth, _

_ I don’t know why I’m writing this. Maybe it’s just to make myself feel better. I don’t plan on sending this. By the time I’m done writing, I’ll probably have cried a hundred times and the ink will be all smeared. I probably won’t be able to spell half these words correct. Stupid dyslexia. _

_ Leo’s alive. I saw him. Have you seen him yet? He said Nico organized a punching line. I would have liked to have seen that. _

_ That’s not why I’m upset. I’ve been putting it off because writing it will make it that much more real. Realer than the cold body or the blood on the sand. Gods, this is so unfair. _

_ Apollo and Meg came to California. They needed our help. Jason and I. So we helped them. I almost wish we hadn’t. _

_ I’m sorry. I can’t do this right now. _

_ Love, _

_ Piper _

* * *

_ April _

_. _

_ Dear Annabeth, _

_ I screamed it into my pillow last night, but I’ve been sitting here trying to write it for the past hour. I only started writing this because I need to look busy or my dad will try to talk to me. _

_ Jason _

_ This is dumb. Even if I was sending these, you probably could have guessed what I was trying to say by now. You’re one of the smartest people I know. Of course you could figure it out. _

_ Sorry, _

_ Piper _

* * *

_ May _

_. _

_ Dear Annabeth, _

_ Jason Grace is dead. _

_ There. I finally wrote it. In May. He died in March. It’s taken me two months to say he’s dead. I… why am I hurting so much, Annabeth? I thought Leo was dead for a week and I wasn’t half as bad as I am now. _

_ I broke up with Jason. We weren’t even together. _

_ Gods, I just want to hear your voice. I take out a drachma every night to IM you, but I don’t think I could take the disappointment of the communications failure. No one’s told me if they’re working on fixing that. I hope they are. _

_ Love, _

_ Piper _

* * *

_ June _

_. _

_ Dear Annabeth, _

_ By now, you and Percy have arrived at New Rome University. And communication is working. Since April apparently. _

_ I’m so sorry. It should have been me who told you what happened. I don’t even know who told you about Jason. Leo? Nico? Gods, did Nico know when it happened? _

_ I should have sent a letter. Or tried to IM you. It should have come from me. _

_ I hope this gets to you. I just addressed it to Camp Jupiter and prayed that Hermes or Mercury finds it or something. _

_ Love, _

_ Piper _

* * *

_ June _

_. _

_ Dear Piper, _

_ We got your letter. Here’s hoping you get ours. _

_ Don’t blame yourself. Communications were down and there was no way you could have reached us. _

_ Hazel told us when we got to Camp Jupiter. I wish we could have been there for you, Piper. _

_ We’ll come see you soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Annabeth (and Percy) _

* * *

_ July _

_. _

_ Dear Annabeth (and Percy), _

_ I miss you guys. Please come visit. You have my new address. Bring Frank and Hazel too. We should all get together every few months. _

_ We could stay in a cramped motel and fight whatever monsters sniff us out. It’ll almost be like old times. Probably a lot less dangerous. _

_ Oh gods, I’m tired. It’s three in the morning when I’m writing this. I blame my sleep deprived state for this. _

_ Love, _

_ Piper _

_ (P.S. Wide-awake Piper here. I have no idea why I’m continuing to send this to you, but I am. I am serious about you guys coming over. I need to talk to you guys.) _

* * *

_ July _

_. _

_ Dear Piper, _

_ Percy liked your motel idea. He gave me his sad baby seal face, so I guess we’re going to have to do that. _

_ The first week of August. Does that sound good? I’ll ask Frank and Hazel if they can escape Praetor duties long enough to come visit. I’ll try and get in contact with Leo and Calypso too. Do you mind if Nico comes? He’s been wanting to see how you’ve been. _

_ What do you have to tell us that is so urgent we have to meet face to face? I’m curious now. You should know better than to do that, Piper! I won’t fall asleep for hours tonight! _

_ Love, _

_ Annabeth (and Percy) _

* * *

_ July _

_. _

_ Dear Annabeth and Percy, _

_ Don’t bother with the ( ). Even if you’re the one doing the actual letter composing. _

_ First week of August is great! Since when is Hazel a Praetor? Reyna stepped down? I missed a lot, oh my gods. If Leo and Calypso can come, I would love to see them. And Nico should definitely come. Will Solace too. Although, I think Will might be reluctant to ever come back here considering Mellie and Coach Hedge and baby Chuck are here. Maybe don’t tell him that. _

_ As for what I have to talk to you about… wait until you get here! Sorry, Annabeth. I love you, but I can’t satisfy your curiosity yet. _

_ I’ll see you soon, _

_ Piper _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, I was just waiting for Tower of Nero to come out so I could make it canon compliant. Anyway, the ending, Piper's surprise is up to your own interpretation. I'd like to hear how you guys interpret it because I've thought of many surprises and I'm sure there's more possibilities.
> 
> Also, writing random stuff in sleep deprived states? Hello, yes? It's literally three in the morning and wow I just wrote a section of a chapter for TSoOC: House of Hades that I'm ninety percent sure can qualify that chapter as crack fic because the amount of stupid puns... It was supposed to be a serious chapter and then... then the puns happened. And now I'm writing this note and I'm half asleep and...
> 
> Ugh. Okay. Goodnight. Signing off now.


End file.
